<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Were Friends by shootystr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530189">We Were Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootystr/pseuds/shootystr'>shootystr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SF9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, BoyxBoy, Drabble, Letter, M/M, hwiwon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootystr/pseuds/shootystr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"We were friends, so why did you left me?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Were Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We were friends.</p>
<p>More than that, we were brothers.</p>
<p>But I screwed up.</p>
<p>Why did I develop feelings for you? Now that you're with someone else I feel lost, I make you smile as he does, so why not me?</p>
<p>If I love you as much as he doees, then why not me?</p>
<p>I already know why.</p>
<p>Is it because I'm not good enough? Is it because I always bother you? Is it because I'm always behind you like a shadow? Is it because I'm very quiet?</p>
<p>Maybe it's not this.</p>
<p>Maybe it's for some other reason.</p>
<p>So say it Sanghyuk, why him and not me?</p>
<p>What does Seokwoo have, that I, Youngkyun, don't?</p>
<p>Would it be the height? Or the model beauty? Or who knows the way he looks like a perfect doll?</p>
<p>I never knew this was your taste, maybe if I knew it i would never have feelings for you, maybe if I knew we would still be friends.</p>
<p>I remember the time we were playing behind my father's house, you always very creative, invented that we were robots, aliens and even astronauts, my favorite games was the ones you've created.</p>
<p>Even though I'm very quiet you still helped me, for you, Sanghyuk, it did not matter if I did not express myself in words, you were my friend the same way.</p>
<p>When we entered high school I thought that everything would continue the same, I thought you would see me the same way, how naive I was.</p>
<p>In the first year we still were us, we laughed, we had fun, but in the second year you met him, with all those 1.89 m of pure beauty, it is not surprising that Kim Seokwoo caught your attention, I never liked him, I think I could say it now that we're not friends anymore.</p>
<p>It was slowly that we parted, I think you felt that my feelings for you wore changing, or who knows Seokwoo did not like that you walked with the school loser, but it doesn't matter.</p>
<p>I'm tired of especulating the reasons.</p>
<p>I'm tired of looking at my cell phone thinking if I should call you.</p>
<p>If it should remind you of the moments we had of happiness.</p>
<p>I just hope you don't come to me when he gets tired of you.</p>
<p>Because maybe I'll accept you back.</p>
<p>Because maybe I still love you.</p>
<p>Then please Sanghyuk... Tell me:</p>
<p>We were friends, so why did you left me?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>